


Monsters from the past

by hopalong2



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-24
Updated: 2019-11-26
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:48:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21548608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hopalong2/pseuds/hopalong2
Summary: I don't own anything, purely fanfiction
Relationships: Samantha "Sam" Carter/Jack O'Neill
Kudos: 16





	1. Chapter 1

Jack burst through the doors of the SGC, his class A uniform shirt and tie hung loosely from his body. He had been in Washington all day dealing with diplomats. 

When his phone vibrated midway thru a lecture, he dove for it welcoming the distraction. When his phone hit the ground General Hammond looked at his 2IC and his own face fell. 

Jack was pale, sweaty, and shaking. Hammond quickly retrieved the phone and accessed the messages. He too went still and the men stared at each other.

The message was from Daniel. It read:

"Jack come back to the mountain now,  
Sam's been attacked....and raped"

The trip back to Colorado was a blur, nothing made sense. He nervously pulled at his tie and loosened the collar then ripped the shirt out of his pants.

"Can't you go any faster?" He snapped at the young airman driving.

'Jack...you need to calm down, for her sake please. She needs strength from you....and love"

Jacks eyes locked on Hammond as he sighed trying to settle. "I know sir...can you ...?

Hammond cut him off "I've got the mountain Jack".

Tbc


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I don't own anything purely fanfiction

Jack caught Carolyns eye as he walked into her infirmary. "She's sedated.....physically She's taken a bad beating and..." She stopped at the General paled before her. 

Grabbing his arm she guided him to her chair. "Deep breaths sir" she whispered. When the doctor had closed her office door and turned back jacks head was in his hands. "What happened?"

"She won't say exactly...all we know is she was running in the park and was attacked. She's gone silent."

Jacks eyes met hers "but she was...."

Carolyn nodded "yes Jack...there was obvious trauma"

He wiped the tears from his cheeks and cleared his throat.."where um..?"

The two walked down the hall and stopped in front of a sleeping Daniel scrunched in a chair. He woke to jacks face. "She didn't want company"

Jack nodded and stepped past him to the door. He could hear soft sobs coming from inside.

Slowly opening the door he spied the shaking form of his wife under a mound of blankets. 

"Sam?"

The shaking stopped "gway please I can't just go please please please..."

He moved slowly towards her. "Baby please look at me"

There was no response

"Sam?..." He said softly as he reached for the covers. He gently lifted to reveal her lovely face bruised and discolored from the fight of her life. Her eyes were bloodshot from being choked. Purple marks covered her mouth from the assailants hands. Deep bruises were around her neck from his force.

Not knowing what else to do he leaned forward and gently kissed each wound as her tears fell and began to mix with his.

Tbc


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I don't own anything purely fanfic

The next day sam was inconsolable. Jack was overdue to brief the president but that didn't matter. He removed her wires and tubes gently picking her up and walking past everyone. 

Tealc was the only one able to keep up with oneills long stride he silently walked with his leader and friend opening doors and clearing personnel.

Sam was incoherently mumbling as her breath hitched in her chest when they finally made it to the gym. Jack tighter his grip so she didn't wiggle away from him . 

General Hammond and President Hayes came in just as Jack was lowering himself and Sam into the pool. He took her into water up to her chin and her body stilled as soon as she realized where she was. 

Everyone watched as her limbs finally relaxed and uncoiled from her body to float freely. 

Jack noticed who was watching " um sir I..." 

"At ease General...George I think we can talk here if the others will please excuse us."

Hammond nodded to everyone in the room and they silently left. "Doctor please stay." Carolyn nodded back and shut the door.

Hayes looked to Jack "unfortunately sir we dont know much...shes been uncommunicative since the attack." 

"Bring her closer jack" The President knelt on the deck and looked sam in the face as if they were the only two in the room.

"Colonel.....what happened?" No response.. "SAMANTHA!" He yelled startling her in jack's arms. Her eyes shot open and focused on the President.

"Hello Colonel... What happened?" 

Sam started to tremble, tears ran down her cheeks. Her breath came in short gasps as her mouth moved silently without sound. 

" C'mon Colonel tell us what happened" Hayes emplored.

"JJJJ....JJJJOOOO.....JJJOOONNAAASSS!!!!" Sam sobbed into the air. 'All 3 men stared at each other dumbfounded. They were brought back by Sam's haggard breathing. 

Carolyn ran to the edge "dive jack...go under... DIVE!"

Jack quickly covered her nose and mouth and sunk.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I don't own anything purely fanfic

They sunk to the bottom and slowly floated up to the surface. Sam broke through first gasping and choking a bit on water she'd swallowed. Jack was seconds behind and immediately reached for her.

"Jonas....jonas. She sputtered Jack framed her face and deepened his voice. " you're ok Samantha he's not here....no one is gonna hurt you here i promise you're ok"

Sam seemed to settle and suddenly wake up. They watched her face change from scared and feeble to fierce . She tore away from jack and began swimming laps as fast as she could.

Jack looked at his superiors "sirs can we continue this in an hour? She needs to um... "

"Work it out herself" Hayes supplied and Jack nodded. And minutes later they were alone.

Jack swam beside her back and forth until she finally slowed. She still didn't wanna give in and was flailing aimlessly. Jack wrapped around her and moved to the shallow water.

"Ssshhh baby it's alright it's over....he can't hurt you anymore.

Her body stiffened against him. "You don't know that Jack..." She said rather matter of factly then gently pulled away from him and floated on her back, her eyes closed. Jack approached her slowly and gently stilled her movements sighing as he saw her tears roll from her eyes.


End file.
